Anniversary
by TheFlyingDutchwoman
Summary: <html><head></head>"This is our first anniversary celebration. Our two years of being together as a couple. Why? Oh yes, because you had to cancel our first real anniversary because you had a case! You are not canceling this anniversary trip too, Jane Rizzoli!" Pre-established Rizzles, celebrating their 2 year anniversary... sort of.</html>


Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The petite blonde woman stood in the middle of the master bedroom, a big suitcase half packed with clothes. Her facial muscles pulled together in concentration. Her mind was going through a mental list she made while at work. <em>McQueen dress? Yes. Matching Jimmy Choos? Yes. The Gray Louboutins that go perfectly with the Chanel? Oh no. <em> She moved back into her closet, looking at the many shoeboxes and finally found the one she was looking for. Taking out the shoes and putting the box back she returned to her suitcase. Her head turned when she saw her girlfriend enter their bedroom and make a beeline to the closet. The BPD t-shirt she was wearing got thrown on the ground, her sneakers and jeans following. The doctor looked at the scene confused, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Jane, what are you doing?" The brunette stood there in her underwear, taking out the first button-down blouse she found and putting it on. "Those are your work clothes." She stated.

A pair of slacks were taken out of the closet and Jane jumped around, trying to put them on. "Ya, I know that Maura. This is what I wear when I am going to work." She said as she finished putting her belt on and grabbing a jacket out of the closet at the same time.

Maura walked to her girlfriend and grabbed the jacket that Jane was trying to put on. "What do you mean? You are not going to work right now."

Jane tried to take back her jacket, but Maura pulled it back, getting it out of the brunette's reach. Jane sighed, "The lieutenant just called me. They got this big case and they need my help. So yes, I am going to work right now."

"No, you're not, Jane! This is our first anniversary celebration. Our two years of being together as a couple. Why? Oh yes, because you had to cancel our first real anniversary because you had a case! You are not canceling this anniversary trip too, Jane Rizzoli!"

The detective sighed loudly and grabbed a different jacket out of the closet, not caring that the colors would not match. "They need every man on this case, Maura. I can't just leave now."

"You're a woman."

Jane walked out of the bedroom, "Maura! You know what I mean! This case is major important!"

"What? And I'm not important?" The jacket she was holding was carelessly thrown on the bed as the doctor quickly followed her girlfriend out into the hallway.

Jane was already halfway down the stairs when she turned around quickly, "Of course you are, sweetie. We just have to postpone our trip. No biggie."

The detective continued down the stairs and moved to the desk which held her gun and badge. "Postpone?! That is what you said last time and we still haven't gone."

Jane sighed once more, "Maura..."

"No, Jane. We are going on this trip."

"Yes, we are." Jane clipped her gun and badge on her hips and turned to look at Maura, "Just not now."

As Jane moved to walk past the blonde and toward the front door the doctor turned around, anger written all over her face. "Jane Clemen-."

Jane whipped around in an instance, "Oh no!"

" -tine Rizzoli!"

The brunette's face was now showing the anger she felt inside, "You know what?! I don't have time for this now, I gotta go. Just stop being such a drama queen, alright Dr. Death?" She walked out the door and slammed it behind her forcefully, making the picture of the couple that was hanging on the wall fall to the ground. The glass broke down the middle, making a clear crack between the happy faces of Jane and Maura. The blonde slowly walked towards the fallen picture, her jaws locked tightly in anger, yet a single tear fell down her face. She picked up the photo and walked to the kitchen where she lay it down. With her head hung low she hung over the counter. Her mind going over and over the discussion. The one thing she kept hearing was the name Jane called her; _Stop being such a drama queen, alright Dr. Death? Alright Dr. Death? Dr. Death, Dr. Death, Dr. Death!_

With one last look at the broken picture she turned around and walked towards the desk behind her couch. With a bit too forceful pull she opened the top drawer and took out two small dark blue books, the passports of both Jane and herself. The second she left on top of the desk, next to one of the plane tickets she bought five weeks ago. The other passport and one of the plane tickets she brought back to the counter and placed them next to the broken picture.

Next to the scissors.

* * *

><p>The dark haired detective drove her car onto the driveway of the doctor 's house. She turned off the ignition and closed her eyes. Seven hours ago she left here. An hour ago they managed to crack the big case, meaning that she could let the lead-detectives do their work and that she could finally start using her vacation days. No more work calls and not going back to the station for at least two whole weeks. A couple of weeks ago she and Maura made the decision to use their many vacation days to go on their anniversary trip. She was actually quite excited to leave Boston and visit the Californian beaches. She let her girlfriend do all the planning and picking places, knowing she herself would enjoy everything as long as she had her girl next to her.<p>

She still sat in her car, waiting for her courage to go into the house and to her obviously disappointed and most likely angry girlfriend. She even prepared herself for the possibility of having to sleep on the couch tonight. Oh, who was she kidding; she knew for sure she would not be welcome in the bedroom tonight.

With one final deep breath she got out of the car and opened the gate which would lead her to the front door. She immediately notice that the house was dark; not one single light was on inside the house. Strange, but perhaps the good doctor was already asleep. Actually that would be a good thing; they could both get some sleep before they would have their talk about this day and everything else that will come up.

She opened the front door and turned on some light. She shed her jacket and left her boots by the door. Slowly and quietly she made her way upstairs to take a quick peek at her girlfriend. As quite as possible she opened the bedroom door, but immediately opened the door completely and looked around; there was no Maura. "Maura? Honey, I'm back!" She got no response.

A quick scan through the bathroom and the whole upper floor she still saw nothing of her girlfriend. She jumped back downstairs, yelling Maura's name again and again.

Until she saw the kitchen.

The first thing she noticed was a piece of paper, torn apart in a million pieces lying on the kitchen counter. Her plane ticket. She made her way to the counter, collecting the many piece and making one heap. Her foot stood on something small, paper-like. She looked down and saw her passport lying on the floor. Or, really just the bottom half of her passport. The other half of her passport was somewhere underneath the chair. She groaned loudly and picked up the two halves. No way she could travel with that one.

Now she knew just how pissed Maura was. Only seeing her broken and torn traveling papers, she just knew that her girlfriend had left without her.

Crap.

* * *

><p>The doctor felt nauseated, the cold airplane air did nothing to sooth it. The chair next to hers was still unoccupied. She felt slightly guilty for destroying Jane's traveling documents, but just thinking back to their talk made the anger return. Her nausea grew stronger as well. Perhaps, she thought, a small break would do them well. She had always been alone, used to being without someone who cares. So why would she be this bothered by being alone? The stewardess brought her out of her thoughts, asking if she would like a drink. She decided to go with a scotch. The last time she had one of those when her father came back to Boston for a couple of days and brought along a specially brewed scotch. That was six years ago? Or possible more, she couldn't quite remember. But the scotch was a good idea.<p>

* * *

><p>The house was quite, her own little dog with her brother Tommy and Bass with his special turtle care-taker. No, wait: <em>tortoise <em>care-taker. Her back already started aching and her blanket was a tad too small. She was right about having to sleep on the couch, but not for the reason she initially thought. At first she had tried to sleep in their bed, but it was just too big and too cold without the warm body of her love. So she decided to sleep on the couch. That was an hour ago and sleep still hadn't found her. Now she had two full weeks of holiday without her girlfriend, all because she put her work before her love. Again. She truly felt stupid, a true jerk.

She groaned loudly and forcefully threw the blanket off of her. Sleep would not come to her, so she decided she would come to sleep herself. And by 'sleep' she obviously meant Maura.

She moved upstairs and grabbed her crazy large suitcase (the expensive one that Maura insisted on buying for her. The one that matched her own.) She randomly grabbed clothing out of the closet and carelessly threw them in the suitcase. One minute later she struggled the suitcase down the stairs, cursing at the size of that thing. Finally managing to get it downstairs she turned off all the lights inside the house and prayed her mother would leave everything as it was. She grabbed her car keys off the table and left the house.

* * *

><p>Maura lay in the king-size bed all alone. Her eyes were tired but her mind would not let her sleep. The more time went by the more she regretted her decision to go alone. But then again she felt oddly proud of herself for doing something this impulsive and self-centered. She had thought of calling Jane a couple of hours ago, but decided not to, mainly because she had no idea of what to say; 'Hi, sorry I destroyed your traveling papers but I was really mad at you.' Then what? So she decided against it.<p>

She started thinking about tomorrow. There is a nice spa in the hotel, perhaps that would be a good way to help her relax. She closed her eyes and tried to meditate, hoping sleep would soon follow.

* * *

><p>Two days.<p>

That is how long she has been driving. She only took small breaks to use the restroom or to buy some drinks or food, but everything she bought was eaten or drunk while driving. The fewer breaks she took the sooner she would arrive at the hotel where Maura would be. After driving for 17 hours straight the first day she had to stop driving, but only because her car was over-heating. She managed to get some sleep for an hour or two before she decided to hit the road again. She was long past half way now, and with the speed she had going now she would not take too long till she arrived.

* * *

><p>It has now been four days since Maura left Boston and since she last spoke to Jane. Well, 'spoke' is not the correct way to put it. Yelled at is more like it. Anyways, it has been three days and she did not feel any better. She still felt a little nauseated every time she thought about what happened and how she handled her anger. The guilt grew stronger every day and the pain in her chest was always present. This evening she decided to go to the nearby cinema, although she was not sure why she decided to. The movie was one Jane told her they should see together sometime, yet she went alone. Perhaps it was because she knew Jane would have enjoyed it, so hopefully she would too. No such luck; she hated it. Maybe because she didn't quite follow the story because her mind was somewhere else the whole time. After the movie she went to the bar in the lobby, however it was quite boring and they did not even have her favorite wine. It was close to midnight when Maura decided to return to her room. Perhaps it was a better idea to pack up her stuff and fly back home as soon as she could.<p>

The elevator opened at her floor; Maura stepped out while still searching her purse for her hotel key. Once found she looked up again, the sight in front of her made her drop her keycard immediately.

There, sitting on the floor against her door was the woman with the messiest yet most beautiful wild curls. Her left leg bent with her elbow resting on the knee, the other leg stretched flat on the floor. Her head hung slightly, her eyes peacefully closed and her mouth slightly open. Sleeping here in front of her hotel room was the woman she left four days ago; the woman she loved the most.

The blonde dropped to her knees next the sleeping Jane, her hand immediately going to the other woman's cheek. "Oh, Jane." she whispered. "Jane, sweetheart, wake up."

The sleeping woman reluctantly opened her eyes, but at the sight of the lovely doctor she was wide awake. Her own hand mirrored Maura's, moving to the other woman's cheek. "Maur." She whispered back.

Maura couldn't hold it anymore and let her tears drop freely. Her arms roughly pulled Jane in a tight hug. Jane's arms moved around Maura as well, her head nestled in the crook of Maura's neck, breathing in the familiar and safe scent that is her girlfriend's.

Maura sobbed for a couple of minutes before she pulled back slightly to lean her forehead against Jane's. The brunette used her thumb to softly wipe the tears off her face.

"I'm sorry." Jane whispered.

Maura shook her head slightly, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did."

Jane smiled softly, "Yeah, what you did might have been a bit cruel." The detective let go of Maura and leaned against the door to stand back on her feet and pulled Maura also back on her feet.

The blonde smiled as well, "Wha- How did you get here?" She asked.

"I drove."

The doctor gasped loudly, "You drove?! Jane, that is .. -"

"Do you want to go for a walk?" the detective cut her off, "You can show me what I have missed so far." Maura pulled her hands out of Jane's, "Yes, let's." They walked back to the elevator, and one slightly awkward elevator ride later they arrived at the lobby.

"Do you have a suitcase? You could ask the reception to get it moved to the room." Maura told the brunette.

Jane complied, telling Maura to stay put and she'll be right back. Maura dutifully waited, confused why Jane was taking so long with making arrangements. When the detective came back she wanted to question it, but decided against it. They walked out of the hotel and silently made their way towards the city.

Maura decided to break the silence, "Jane."

"Hmm?" The detective put her hands in her pockets.

"I just want you to know that I felt terrible these past few days. I know wishes can never physically come true, but I did wish that I had reacted differently, yet I also wish you would be more understanding in my part." Maura walked closer to Jane, linking her arm through the brunette's.

The detective was silent for a few minutes, "Remember our first date?"

The blonde smiled, "Which one; the one you didn't know was a date or the one where you non-subtly told me you loved me the second I opened to door?"

Jane chuckled, "The second one." She lightly bumped her shoulder to Maura's. "You were my best friend, the only one who had unintentionally broken down all my walls."

Maura merely hummed, remembering how Jane treated her differently than anyone else. Good differently.

"Wait, no," Jane said, "you didn't just break down my walls, you blew them up. I couldn't believe how quickly you managed to become such an important part of my life."

"I feel the same way, Jane." Maura mumbled in the detective's shoulder.

"And then," Jane continued, "I fell for you. I fell so hard and so quickly." She glanced down to the woman holding her arm. "And I got scared. I got scared of my own feelings, and I got scared of the future. Because every time I thought about the future, the only thing I saw was you. You and me, together, a happy sappy family around us." Jane sighed.

"Jane." The blonde whispered, encouraging her to continue.

"It scared me, but it also awakened me. So I tried, as subtly as I could, to ask you out on a date. And when you figured out what I was trying to ask you, you agreed. You agreed to go out on a date with me, and my heart stopped. You were my best friend, and you were going to become someone so much more important than that. And it scared me even more, because I couldn't lose you if something were to go wrong." She paused for a moment when she heard soft sniffling coming from the woman next to her. It was not her intention to make the woman cry, but she needed to continue telling her story.

"Then the night of our date was coming up, and I had no clue what to wear. You always dress so impeccably, Maur. I wanted to impress you, so I literally tried on every piece of clothing I had, until I found the perfect combination. Yet I still had to change my shirt before I left, because I was so damn nervous that I was sweating terribly, and I just… I was shaking so hard when I walked up to your door. But then you opened the door, and you smiled. You smiled that silly, goofy, beautiful smile of yours and I was pudding. You had me, right then and there. My nerves where gone, because it was just you. You were smiling, because of me, and that silly thing just made me so happy. It made me so in love. And it just flapped out of my mouth. And you laughed, and smiled even wider." Jane smiled herself.

Maura laughed, remembering the way Jane looked when she opened her door on that first official date. Her face, full of surprise, admiration, awe. She sighed herself. "You were wonderful, Jane. A true gentleman." She stopped walking, pulling Jane in front of her and moved her hands to her jacket, smoothing the invisible creases out. "You opened the doors for me, paid for dinner, you gave me your jacket when I was getting cold." She paused, "Made me laugh."

The detective shrugged, "I know you secretly enjoy those cliché romantic things."

Maura blushed and was glad that it was dark, hoping that Jane wouldn't see her rosy cheeks. She looked down, "No, I don't." She felt the body beneath her hands chuckle.

"Yes, you do." Jane mumbled.

"Perhaps." She whispered back.

Jane pulled Maura's hands back, holding one of them in her own as they started walking into the street their hotel was on.

"You know," Jane started again when they were already standing in the elevator, on their way to the hotel room. "I still see that, Maur."

The elevator stopping at their floor and they got off. Maura squeezed her hand, "You still see what?"

"Whenever I think of the future, I still see the two of us together." They stopped in front of their door. "The two of us and our happy sappy family." Jane looked up and down the hallway, for reasons unknown to Maura. Perhaps to see if anyone was here, or perhaps it was a nervous habit. She stopped her reasoning when she felt Jane's focus back on her and she heard Jane take a deep breath, before she spoke.

"I was thinking that, maybe we should get married."

Maura just stared at her. She took a few seconds to fully understand what Jane just said, before she said the first thing that came to mind, "That is how you ask me? I always imagined you would go all romantic and extravagant on me, but.."

"Oh," Jane mumbled, looking down at her feet, "You mean something like this?" She asked while she opened the hotel room door, showing the room fully lit with millions of candles, a small dining table in the middle of the room with a beautifully decorated dinner and the most romantic sphere as one can imagine. Maura's initial shock to the room turned to adoration as she holds a hand up to her chest. As she turned back to look at Jane she saw her love below her, down on one knee and with the most beautiful diamond cladded engagement ring held tightly between her thumb and index finger.

"Maura," Jane started.

"Yes," she replies, but instead of listening to Jane, she leans down and pulls Jane's face towards her own, making the brunette stand up in front of her. Their kiss, even though they have shared a majority of kisses already, feels familiar yet different at once.

Jane pulls back slightly, "I had this whole 'will-you-marry-me' speech thought out, so.."

"No," Maura says softly and give Jane a soft peck.

"You don't wanna hear it?" Jane asked indignantly.

Maura smiles softly, her hands now holding Jane's, "I do want to hear it, just not now."

"But then what..-" The brunette starts to say before she is pulled away from the doorway and pushed onto the king size bed, "Oh." she grinned as Maura straddled her, a matching grin on her face.


End file.
